cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kenn Navarro
Kenn Navarro (1979 - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Dies of either blood loss from losing his arms, or from falling off of a moving roller coaster (as Cuddles). Shredded to death after being launched off a roller coaster (as Lifty & Shifty). (All deaths were accidental and played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) [Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Accidentally blown up by David Winn when trying to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation (as Cuddles). Sucked into a whirlpool created by David and then burn by lava (as Lifty & Shifty). (All deaths were played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: And the Kitchen Sink (2006) '[''Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Accidentally hit by Aubrey Ankrum's car (as Cuddles.) Accidentally cut in half by a rope tied to the back of Aubrey's car (as Lifty & Shifty). (All deaths were played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Party Animal (2006) '[Cuddles]: Balloons are tied to his neck by Aubrey Ankrum and then is sliced to death by a ceiling fan. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso ''(2006) '[Cuddles]: Crashes into tree with car. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Don't Yank My Chain (2006) '[Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Decapitated by the bucket in a well (as Cuddles). Hit by a train (as Lifty & Shifty). (All deaths were played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Doggone It ''(2006) '[Lifty and Shifty]: Crashed into tree with their truck. (Both deaths were played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Sea What I Found (2006) '[Lifty/Shifty]: Encased in gold (as Shifty). Drowned while trying to retrieve the gold encasing Shifty (as Lifty). (Both deaths were played for comedic effect.)Category:Actors * Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Easy For You to Sleigh ''(2006) '[Lifty/Shifty]: Cut open by Aubrey Ankrum with a cookie (as Shifty). Tricked into jumping into a baler by Aubrey (as Lifty). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[Cuddles/Shifty/Lifty]: Impaled by post (as Cuddles.) Head crushed by engine dropped from a helicopter (as Lifty.) Impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from a helicopter (as Shifty.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: As You Wish ''(2006) '[Lifty/Shifty]: Impaled by lamp (as Shifty). Electricuted by lamp (as Lifty). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike (2006) '[Cuddles]: Impaled by rock. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Snow Place to Go ''(2006) '[Cuddles]: Eaten in half by orca. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Ground by pepper mill (as Cuddles). Crushed by falling castle structure (as Lifty and Shifty.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Gems the Breaks ''(2006) '[Lifty and Shifty]: Boiled by David Winn's laser vision. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: A Hole Lotta Love (2006) '[Cuddles]: Cut open like an orange when hit by falling window. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five ''(2006) '[Cuddles]: Eaten by ducks. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Blast from the Past (2006) '[Cuddles]: Frozen in space then smashed to pieces by satellite. Shred to pieces by airplane engine. (Deaths occur in different timelines.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: See What Develops ''(2006) '[Cuddles]: Frozen then turned into ice cubes by David Winn. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Home Is Where the Hurt Is (2006) '[Cuddles]: Accidentally thrown in woodchipper. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Aw Shucks! ''(2006) '[Cuddles]: Cut in half by railroad barrier. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Wipe Out! (2006) '[Cuddles]: Impaled by buoy. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Voice Actors Category:1979 Births Category:Philippines actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by boiling Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes in space